you and me under the winter sun
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: mungkin kiamat sudah mau datang, karena, sungguh, ada cinta yang tumbuh di antara kepingan-kepingan salju. ;; netherlands/indonesia


you and me under the winter sun  
><span>netherlands/fem!indonesia

**sinopsis: **mungkin kiamat sudah mau datang, karena, sungguh, ada cinta yang tumbuh di antara kepingan-kepingan salju.**  
>warning: <strong>non-linear. PWP (plot? what plot?). AU. OC. OOC. absurd**  
>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya**  
>an: **apa? saya cuma butuh nether/nesia fluffy karena saya juga ikut stres bikin angst + romance + drama -_- lagi pula suara unyu-nya breanne düren juga menemani saya bikin fic fluffy ini :3 haha, fic ter-fluffy yang pernah saya buat kayaknya & mungkin parah karena saya lama banget nggak bikin fluffy :'D enjoy this crappy non-plot fic, lovelies! C:  
><strong>an2: **oh, dan tolong jangan memfavorit tanpa mereview :D

;;

**i.**

Lars Anderson mencintai Nesia Raya.

;;

**ii.**

Mereka membuat boneka salju, semacam itu, karena ada dua individu berdiri tegak di antara hamparan padang salju, bola-bola salju melompat dari satu arah ke arah yang lain seperti bola tenis yang dipukul atlit profesional dengan raket tenisnya. Udara dingin menyelinap seraya bola-bola salju menghantam trotoar yang dingin di bawah sinar matahari musim dingin. Jeritan dan teriakan mulai menggantung di angin musim dingin, terbawa sampai ke rumah tetangga.

"Stop, stop!" jerit Nesia dengan mulut lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melindungi wajahnya dari bola-bola salju yang dilempar Lars ke arahnya.

Lars berhenti melempar bola salju dan mengangkat bahu. "Baik, baik. Masalahnya kau seperti melihat aku melempar bola meriam pada wajahmu," katanya, menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju ke padang putih. Ia membersihkan salju dari mantelnya. "Dan jeritanmu benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit."

"Hei, itu bukan salahku! Aku 'kan hanya ingin membuat boneka salju!" omel Nesia, kali ini dengan wajah cemberut dan lipatan tangan di depan dada. "Dan kau tiba-tiba saja melempari kepala Ploxy dengan bola salju!"

Lars mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ploxy?"

"Boneka salju itu," kata Nesia.

Lars mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Itu benar-benar nama yang konyol."

"Itu bukan nama yang konyol; itu hanya nama yang saaangat unik! Kau hanya iri karena otakmu tidak memikirkan nama-nama unik seperti itu," Nesia menjerit kesal. Lars mengangkat lebih tinggi alisnya saat mulut Nesia sudah membentuk jembatan. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia berjalan mundur ke belakang. "Untung saja, kamu tidak melempar bola salju itu ke―UWAAAH!"

Nesia terjungkal ke belakang, bagian belakang tubuh bertemu salju.

"Ugh, rambutku langsung basah," Nesia mengerang, meraba-raba untaian-untaian rambut ikal hitamnya yang basah karena salju terselip di antara helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan desahan napas frustasi. "Ini semua salahmu, Lars Anderson!" jeritnya kesal, memukul-mukul salju dengan kedua tangannya.

Lars menghela napas sambil mengusap seluruh wajahnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Nesia dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Nesia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan―bola salju langsung mendarat di wajah Netherlands.

"Ha! Tepat di wajahmu, Anderson!" Nesia berteriak penuh dengan antusias. Ia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga, masih berteriak kalau ia menang dalam perang salju dadakan ini.

Lars membersihkan wajahnya dari salju dan langsung mengejar Nesia, meneriakkan namanya selantang mungkin sampai-sampai seorang nenek-nenek melempar remote TV-nya tepat di kepala Lars. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

(Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa matahari musim dingin menyaksikan senyum yang ia sunggingkan di balik salju itu.)

;;

**iii.**

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi taman dekat air mancur, menyaksikan orang-orang menjejakkan kaki di atas salju dengan mantel dan sarung tangan dan syal mereka. Orang-orang itu juga menyaksikan mereka―ralat, cuma Nesia―dengan tatapan aneh karena Nesia memakan es krim tepat saat suhu udara kota sedang mencapai titik terendahnya.

Ini bukanlah hal aneh bagi Lars karena ia sudah sering membelikannya es krim musim dingin lalu, dan saat ia bertanya kenapa ia membeli es krim padahal sekarang kota sedang mengalami musim dingin, Nesia hanya berkata, "Kenapa tidak? Asal tahu saja, es krim itu makanan terbaik kedua di dunia." Lars tak bertanya lagi setelah itu.

Ia memandangi Nesia karena saat itu tak ada lagi objek yang bagus dipandangi. Ia melihat rambut ikal Nesia yang sebagian tersembunyi di balik topi rajut abu-abut itu sebagian jatuh di belakang punggung, sebagian lagi menyelimuti lehernya, kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang khas orang-orang Asia Tenggara, mata sewarna kopi susu yang selalu hangat, hidung dengan hiasan krim stroberi di atasnya...

Lars mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Nes?" Nesia menoleh ke arahnya. Lars menggesturkan agar Nesia menggeser sedikit ke arahnya. Nesia menurut. Lars mulai mengangkat tangannya ke hidung Nesia. "Ada es krim di hidung―"

Nesia langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Lars dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, kepalanya terteleng ke samping. Lars kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau matamu itu cantik," gumamnya, senyum tipis bermain di wajahnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya karena ia yakin ia menciumnya dan sebagian es krim stroberi itu berpindah ke hidungnya, namun ia pikir ia tak peduli dengan itu, dan mereka, dua remaja idiot, berciuman tepat saat langit menjatuhkan kepingan-kepingan salju dan setetes es krim stroberi jatuh di atas hamparan salju, terlihat seperti bunga yang mekar di musim dingin.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Nesia, dua detik setelah ia menarik diri untuk mengambil udara dingin. Ia sempat mengangkat alisnya, tapi Lars melihat mata kopi susunya yang besar itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan melamun seperti yang dilakukan oleh remaja-remaja perempuan di film romansa yang gombal itu.

Lars, dengan santai, mengangkat bahunya, jelas tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya melihat es krim stroberi Nesia sudah jatuh di atas salju.

"Jatuh cinta padaku, hm?" tebak Nesia sambil tertawa.

Masalahnya adalah, ia bukanlah seorang ahli dalam menyusun kata-kata, jadi ia hanya menatapnya selama satu menit, dan Nesia juga sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya balik. Mereka mengambil lagi lima menit dari waktu mereka untuk menatap satu sama lain, dan saat ia menciumnya lagi, angin musim dingin berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya.

Tindakannya menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dari yang kata-kata bisa jelaskan.

;;

**iv.**

_Untuk Nesia,  
>Guru itu membosankan, dan dia membuatku bosan.<em>

_Cinta,  
>Lars<em>

_._

_Untuk Lars,  
>Aku tahu itu; kau duduk di sampingku. Jadi, kenapa kita saling tukar-menukar pesan?<em>

_Cinta,  
>Nesia<em>

_._

_Untuk Nesia,  
>Nyeaaah, hanya ingin melihat gaya tulisanmu seperti apa saat menuliskan kata cinta.<em>

_Cinta,  
>Lars.<em>

_._

_Untuk Lars,  
>Dasar gombal.<em>

_Cinta,  
>Nesia<em>

_._

_Untuk Nesia,  
>Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Nessie.<em>

_Cinta,  
>Lars.<em>

_._

_Untuk Lars,  
>Memang aku menyukainya, bodoh.<em>

_Cinta,  
>Nesia.<em>

_._

(tangan berbalut sarung tangan mereka bertaut di bawah meja.)

;;

**v.**

Hari-hari musim dingin sudah mulai meleleh seraya musim semi menunggu di belakang musim dingin dengan wajah tak sabar. Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk musim dingin memperlihatkan langit malamnya, bintang-bintang berserakan tak beraturan di langit.

"Saat musim dingin berakhir," ia memulai, matanya masih melekat di kanvas hitam bernamakan langit, "kau masih mencintaiku, 'kan?" Ia langsung menepuk dahinya karena kalimat tadi terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan begitu bodoh untuk didengar.

"Yap." Lars memberinya suatu tatapan. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Lars. "Kalau kau ragu, aku katakan sekali lagi: kau, selalu," bisiknya di telinga sang perempuan.

Nesia tertawa lebar dan memukul lengan Lars, mengejeknya dengan kata-kata, _dasar gombal_.

Namun itu tak apa-apa karena ia tahu Nesia tersenyum seperti perempuan-perempuan di novel-novel remaja itu, yang tersenyum selebar alam semesta dan merasakan kepalanya tersangkut di antara awan-awan.

;;

**vi.**

Nesia Raya juga mencintai Lars Anderson.

(Tapi Lars Anderson masih sedikit lebih mencintainya.)


End file.
